


file not found: I AM ALIVE

by MissTiffanyBlews



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Gender Neutral Original Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTiffanyBlews/pseuds/MissTiffanyBlews
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote for my tumblr RP waketothefire.





	file not found: I AM ALIVE

The RK800 model was meant to fit in with humans, to make them more comfortable in its presence. That meant Connor completely appeared to be human, with the exception of his LED. He wasn’t sure why, but he had felt… hot when he had told his partner that he had fully functioning genitalia. According to his search, from what he could find, the closest name for this feeling was  _embarrassment_. Connor wasn’t quite sure  _why_ he was embarrassed. 

The decision to have sex with his partner was something they had discussed at length. They wanted to experience it, as well as share it with him. Connor had felt rather confident, as he knew the mechanics of sex and had done some searching online for more information. When he confessed this, he had gotten a laugh and was told, “A lot of things online aren’t true, especially when it comes to sex.” That left him stumped.

Kissing had always been nice. The soft press of lips as his body automatically analyzed their skin and saliva. Since his partner was human, he could easily read their DNA and find out what they had eaten that day. But if he ignored that and focused on the feeling, he found it rather pleasant. And then his partner’s lips moved, tracing a line down to his throat. They hadn’t explored this before, as their kisses had always been on the chaste side. 

Connor could feel his thirium pump pick up, increasing in beats as his partner moved lower and lower. The brush of fingertips over his nipples caused his breath to hitch.  _He didn’t even need to breathe_. Several error messages popped up as his Cyberlife briefs were slowly pulled down his thighs. Connor pushed away the notifications so he could peer down at his partner and watch them press kisses to his inner thighs. His cock was flushed blue at this point, hard and curved toward his belly. Artificial semen began to drip from his tip as lips found their way to the base of his cock.

Was he overheating? Connor was pretty sure he was overheating. Thirium was pumping beneath his plastic skin, leaving his body flushed slightly blue. There had been nothing in his searches that could have prepared him for this. The warm mouth that wrapped around his cock made his thighs tremble as his head fell back onto his pillow. Hands gripped his hips, keeping him from thrusting into his partner’s mouth. He was thankful for it, otherwise he might have choked them from being unable to control himself. 

“Uh,” he moaned, unable to process a proper thought. Wires must not have been connected correctly. Was something short circuiting? His partner’s tongue lavished his cock, flicking over his tip repeatedly. He reached down and gripped their hair, a low whine slipping out of his mouth. Did sex always feel like this? He suddenly understood humans’ obsession with it.   


Heat was pooling in his lower stomach. Was he leaking thirium internally? Before he could voice his concerns, something went wrong. His vision suddenly cut out and his entire body became tense. The only logical conclusion was that something  _had_ short circuited. But it was pure, intense pleasure that he felt, causing his sensors to become confused. Artificial semen filled his partner’s mouth as he came with whimper. Once the waves came to an end and his sensors came back online, Connor was left blinking at the ceiling in a haze. 


End file.
